Imagine The Impossibilities
Imagine The Impossibilities (http://www.imaginetheimpossibilities.com) was a website created to tie in with Fringe. It consisted of a set of seemingly ordinary images which, on closer inspection, have unusual details. Some of these images linked to internal or external content when they are clicked by the visitor. Images can be switched between by clicking on any of the series of braille characters towards the bottom of the page. Left to right, the letters read "E H AC BA CD EE HI ADD". When each letter is translated to a numerical value according to its position in the alphabet, the sequence reads "5, 8, 13, 21, 34, 55, 85, 144". This is a section of the Fibonacci Sequence. NOTE: This link now redirects to fox.com. Images The Leaf The leaf bears a mark of a triangle in the centre. When the visitor hovers over it with their mouse pointer, the triangle glows yellow and a mathematical formula related to the Fibonacci Sequence appears beneath the leaf. Lines also appear around it, numbered with either a 1, 2 or 3. Nothing happens when the leaf is clicked. The Six-fingered Handprint The image is of a right hand which has six fingers. When hovered over, the fifth finger (closest to the little finger/pinky) glows yellow and parallel lines appear indicating the perfect spacing of the fingers. The Fibonacci sequence of numbers appears, each number attached to one of these lines. When the hand is clicked, it links to a YouTube video of a real-life man with six fingers on each hand. The Apple The image, an apple cut in half, has been altered so that a silhouette of an unborn child appears in the two hollows where the pips should be. Moving the mouse pointer over it makes these hollows glow yellow. A mathematical formula appears near the top left, and a Fibonacci Spiral appears on the right side. When clicked, the apple image links visitors to the Future On Fox Blog with tags relating to Fringe. The Frog The frog image bears the Greek letter Phi on its back. Among other things, Phi is the character commonly used to represent the Golden Ratio in mathematics. When hovered over, the Phi character glows yellow, and mathematical formulae appear above the frog. Nothing happens when the frog is clicked. The Flower The flower closely resembles a common species of daisy. One upper-left petal appears darker or more translucent than the others. When hovered over, this petal glows yellow and mathematical formulae appear to the left and right of the image. Fractal patterns also appear on the upper left and lower right. Nothing happens when the flower is clicked. The Butterfly The image of a butterfly bears a pattern of elongated skeletal fingers on each of its wings. When hovered over, the skeletal hands glow yellow and a mathematical formula appears below. When the visitor clicks on the butterfly, one of five different audio samples is triggered, each relating to The Pattern and featuring the words "Find The Pattern". The Seahorse The final image is of a seahorse with the Fibonacci spiral on its side. When the visitor hovers over the seahorse the spiral glows yellow and chemical bonding diagrams appear on either side of the image. When clicked, a series of words written using the braille system appear on the screen. Three words glow yellow, and when hovered over they reveal themselves to be "technology", "control" and "life". Translated, the passage reads: "Science and technology have advanced far beyond our ability to control them. The ability to generate life has taken a new course." * The characters at the start of each new sentence are actually Grade 2 braille contractions which stand for more than one letter, so technically they read "Science and technology..." and "The ability to...". Category:Real-world articles